Broken
by sneaky lunitic spy
Summary: Broken and desperate, Harry confronted Voldemort about his point of view of the world. Will Voldemort grant Harry his wish or will Harry have to continue facing the cruelties of the world? Summary given to me by: Seirei Nightlord05 Talks about attempted suicide,if this may trigger you please don't read it. One-Shot Second chapter is the improved version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok i know I need to update my other story but plot bunnies attacked me and wont do anything to help with my other ones...**

* * *

As Harry stared down Voldemort there was a distant rumbling. He sighed knowing he was defeated, as broken and bloody as he was, he was surprised he had even made it this far. "Tom, I know you hate that name but don't interrupt me," He said as he saw Voldemort opening his mouth. "You can think of this as my last little speech before you kill me."

Here he chuckled a little sounding the every bit broken that he was. "I know that you will kill me, hell I knew that at age 11. When I was first thrown into this world. I always wondered what would be different, if you had killed me all those years ago."

"I also wonder why I never joined you, but then I would think about all the lives that you're side takes, and I would say oh ya..." He paused seemingly lost in thought. His head fell down. He continued speaking after a moment.

"I promised my self I would pick the right side, but I fear I chose wrong. You know I came close many times to finishing this job for you, killing myself that is, I stood on the edge of the astronomy tower so many times that I lost count. I nearly jumped twice, But then a saying would pop into my head." Here tears started to fall down the broken mans face.

"That saying kept me going, It is, 'life is not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.' I always thought it was brilliant and to me it said don't stand back, fight." The young man had tears on his face now. He looked at the most feared wizard in britians history and said the last part of his speech.

"Voldemort, You may not be known for your mercy, but kill me, please. I never had the guts to do it myself, but I know you will. All I want to do is end this, I don't like fighting, and yet I was thrust into this war without a clue as to what was going on. All I can wish for is a quick death, I know I deserve a long drawn out one though..."

Harry could see a glint in Voldemort's eye, he wasn't quite sure what it meant. "Potter you know you just betrayed the world,correct?" He nodded to show that he understood. "Very well this will be the last act of mercy I shall do, _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _As the spell rushed towards him he said his last words "Thank you Tom." Voldemort looked shocked for a second, and said in a whisper "You are welcome Harry."

When his body fell, the sky finally opened up and wept for the life of one Harry J. Potter. All would remember that day as the day they had been abandoned by their savior.

Voldemort would remember that day as the day he won the war but lost his will to live. For even though he would wish to deny it he had come to let his world revolve around Harry Potter. Voldemort took his life on the 10th anniversary of the end of the war, his last thoughts were 'I hope Harry is having a great after life.'

* * *

**Review please? i know it sucked but i cant figure out how to fix it i reread it FOUR times and still couldn't fix it...**


	2. Improved, just has a little more& edited

As Harry stared down Voldemort there was a distant rumbling. He sighed knowing he was defeated, as broken and bloody as he was, he was surprised he had even made it this far. "Tom, I know you hate that name but don't interrupt me," He said as he saw Voldemort opening his mouth. "You can think of this as my last little speech before you kill me."

Here he chuckled a little sounding the every bit broken that he was. "I know that you will kill me, hell I knew that at age 11. When I was first thrown into this world. I always wondered what would be different, if you had killed me all those years ago."

"I also wonder why I never joined you, but then I would think about all the lives that you're side takes, and I would say oh ya..." He paused seemingly lost in thought. His head fell down. He continued speaking after a moment.

"I promised my self I would pick the right side, but I fear I chose wrong. You know I came close many times to finishing this job for you, killing myself that is, I stood on the edge of the astronomy tower so many times that I lost count. I nearly jumped twice, But then a saying would pop into my head." Here tears started to gather in the broken mans eyes.

"That saying kept me going, It is, 'life is not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.' I always thought it was brilliant and to me it said don't stand back, fight." The young man had tears on his face now. He looked at the most feared wizard in britians history and said the last part of his speech.

"Voldemort, You may not be known for your mercy, but kill me, please. I never had the guts to do it myself, but I know you will. All I want to do is end this, I don't like fighting, and yet I was thrust into this war without a clue as to what was going on. All I can wish for is a quick death, I know I deserve a long drawn out one though..."

Harry could see a glint in Voldemort's eye, he wasn't quite sure what it meant. "Potter you know you just betrayed the world,correct?" He nodded to show that he understood. "Very well, this will be the last act of mercy I shall do, _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _As the spell rushed towards him he said his last words "Thank you Tom." Voldemort looked shocked for a second, and said in a whisper "You are welcome Harry."

When his body fell, the sky finally opened up and wept for the life of one Harry J. Potter. All but one would remember that day as the day they had been abandoned by their savior.

Voldemort would remember that day as the day he won the war but lost his will to live. For even though he would wish to deny it he had come to let his world revolve around Harry Potter. After Harry's death Voldemort became depressed and suicidal. And that's how he found himself standing in front of a mirror with a muggle contraption called a gun about to pull the trigger, he thought 'Well Harry in the end it is really you who have defeated me, I never really won. You really were the savior of the Wizarding World.' Voldemort took his life on the 10th anniversary of the end of the war, his last thoughts were 'I hope Harry is having a great after life.'


End file.
